


Clara and the Doctor(s)

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Doctor, Porn With Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident causes the Tenth Doctor to end up in the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS, with only Clara to keep him company. While waiting, Clara offers a 'hand' to pass the time. When the Eleventh Doctor catches them in the act, things get intense. And then hot. Set after 'The Day of the Doctor'</p><p>The first chapter is mostly set up with the sex starting near the end. Things get really hot in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Tenth

Clara was swimming in the pool naked. She never really liked swimming in clothes, or even swimming gear. And the door was deadlocked, so there was no chance of the Doctor barging in. Though, Clara secretly wanted the Doctor to sneak a peak. She got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. She started with her hair and worked her way downwards, lightly brushing her nether regions.  
'Touch yourself' said a rather slutty voice in Clara's head. 'Go ahead. Indulge yourself.' It was tempting, but Clara thought against it. Though, it did bring up an issue Clara had been having for a while. She needed to have sex. Maybe Time Lords could go a long time without sex but humans, especially Clara, had needs. She was just using the hair dryer when it happened. The room shook violently, knocking Clara into the pool. Clara angrily put her clothes on (a blue vest and jeans) and went to confront the Doctor. She made it to the TARDIS control room quicker than usual. But the Doctor was not there. Clara, undeterred, called out.  
"Doctor, you better have a good explanation for what just happened." she shouted. She leaned forward against the bar, trying to channel her voice.  
"What?- OW!" a voice said. It wasn't the Doctor, but it sounded familiar. Clara heard footsteps. And from underneath the TARDIS console came Ten. That's what Clara called him. She had to name each Doctor by their numbers just to keep track. He looked as confused as Clara felt.  
"I don't suppose you know why I'm here." he asked. Clara merely shrugged. "Any idea where chinny boy is?"  
"Hey, sand-shoes, can you hear me? Come in, sand-shoes." a voice went. It was Clara's doctor, Eleven. It sounded like he was on a phone. Ten ran towards a nearby computer screen and Clara ran to join him.  
"Hey there, chinny boy. Any idea what's happened?" Ten asked.  
"I'm just figuring that out. Where is Clara? Is she OK?" Eleven asked back.  
"She's fine. Just a bit wet. Why are you wet?" Ten answered.  
"I was just in the swimming pool." Clara responded.  
"We have a swimming pool?" Ten asked. Before Clara could answer, Eleven interrupted.  
"I've found it. I've found the problem." Eleven shouted. He was as excited as a schoolboy. "We both tried to materialized in the same spot. The TARDIS must have mixed us up. I can separate them from there, but I need to find a way to teleport to you. And by the way, Captain Jack's been calling. Something about sex gas."  
"Who's Captain-" Clara started to ask, but she was interrupted. This time by Ten.  
"Don't. Just, just don't." Ten warned. Obviously, Captain Jack was someone who annoyed him very much. "Do you need my help?" he asked to the screen.  
"No, keep your hands off my TARDIS. Clara, keep an eye on him." Eleven said.  
"Why should I keep an eye on him?" Clara asked.  
"You're a teacher aren't you?" Eleven asked, sounding more annoyed. "Be a teacher. See you in a minute. Or an hour." he finished. Then the screen turned off. Clara and Ten sighed. Clara walked over to the sofa and sat down. She noticed she hadn't dried. She hadn't even had time to put on a bra. She wondered if Ten would take notice.  
"Out of all the regeneration's, it had to Mr. Chin. Just my luck." Ten said to himself. He paced up and down. "Are you really a teacher?"  
"Yeah. Only been teaching for a month or so." she asked. This Doctor at least took an actual interest in her life.  
"Oh, nice. I was a teacher once." Ten responded. "Not for long though. I had to blow up a few bat creatures. It was fun while it lasted, though."  
"What did you teach?"  
"Physics. You?"  
"English."  
"Good, good. I like English. Done Shakespeare yet?"  
"Just getting up to him. Have you met him?"  
"Oh yeah, great man, great man. Master of words, truly is."  
Clara liked this Doctor. He was polite, sounded like a man and not an overgrown boy. And as a bonus, he was pretty handsome. Spiky brown hair, a great face, and he was pretty well built (despite Eleven's jokes). And damn, he looked good in a suit. Clara considered tearing that suit off. But perhaps it was best not to. Clara didn't notice, but Ten was looking Clara up and down too.  
'Still got it' Ten thought to himself. Clara was extremely pretty. Her long brown hair and eyes were extremely eye catching. And the rest of her body looked the part too. Her skin looked silky smooth, and the water complimented her looks perfectly. Both of them wanted to make a move, but both also thought the risk of Eleven busting in and breaking the mood too great. It was Clara who made the first move.  
"Are there any laws banning-" Clara started. She tried to think of a 'PG' way of saying intercourse "-inter-species 'interaction'?"  
Ten stood silently. Then he understood what Clara was implying.  
"Oh no. Especially not between humanoids." Ten answered. He noticed Clara had a mischievous grin. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well." Clara started. She moved towards Ten. Ten tried his best not to stare at her breasts, which was hard since Clara's vest combined with the water made them look too good to be true. Clara guided Ten against the TARDIS console. "I think we should have a bit of fun to pass the time." She finished. She planted a kiss on Ten's lips, and Ten kissed back. He was a good kisser. Ten went for Clara's boobs, grabbing them under her vest. Clara pulled off the Doctor's tie and then pulled off her own top. Ten stared in awe. As childish as Eleven was, at least the Doctor hadn't lost his good taste. Ten grabbed Clara's bare tits. They were still soaking wet from the pool, which only made them feel even better. Clara knelled down and began to unzip Ten's trousers, when Ten finally came to his senses.  
"Look, Clara." Ten said. Clara paused. "I like you, I truly do, but if the other Doctor sees this, he will kill me."  
The TARDIS beeped, and somehow, both Ten and Clara heard it as 'Oh just fuck her, already.'  
"You watch your language." Ten said to the console.  
"Let him try." Clara retorted. "He'll have to get past me." Then, she pulled out Ten's cock. She stroked it up and down, making sure it was nice and hard. It was a good cock, nice and long. Then she licked it. Right up the shaft. Ten moaned. 'This is definitely worth the risk.' he thought. Clara then started to suck him off. She was certainly skilled. She could take his entire cock with relative ease. Ten placed her hand on Clara's head. He didn't force her down on his cock, he just rested it there. Ten closed his eyes and arched his neck back. He hadn't been sucked off like this in a while. Clara was in the same boat as him. She finally had something to play with. Clara wanted to do ungodly things to Ten. And Ten wanted to do similar things to her. Clara was about to ask him to eat her out when they heard a teleport. Eleven had just teleported right next to them.


	2. Clara & Her Boys

Eleven was facing away from Ten and Clara. Clara barely took notice of him when she realized he wasn't looking. He took Ten's cock right back into her mouth. Ten nearly moaned, which would have given away their predicament. Clara was slow and torturous in her technique now. The thrill of getting caught made this even more exciting. Inevitably, Eleven turned around.  
"Sweet Jesus, what is happening?" Eleven screamed. He covered his eyes like a boy who had walked in on his parents.  
"We're having tea, what do you think?" Ten said. He too, seemed to have stopped caring about what Eleven would do.  
"I leave you two alone for two minutes, and you're doing... that."  
"Just go and fix the problem. I would help you out, but I'm busy. Anyway, you didn't want my help remember?"  
"If this what you do to my companions, god knows what you would do to the TARDIS."  
"This was my idea!!" Clara shouted. The bickering was starting to break the mood. Ten grinned. Eleven was wise to bring her along. "Look, you can either fix whatever happened, or you can come over here and get your cock out." After that, she went back to sucking Ten's manhood, while Eleven contemplated pulling out his own.  
"Oh god, don't tell me I've lost my touch." Ten said mockingly. Eleven straightened his bowtie like he was ready to fight. But instead, he walked up to Clara and pulled his own cock out. The two Doctor's cocks were relatively the same size, though Ten had a slight advantage. Clara swapped cocks. Eleven's cock tasted pretty good, she had to admit.  
"I knew you were compensating." Ten said. Before Eleven could angrily retort, Clara stopped sucking his cock, distracting him and allowing Clara to speak.  
"Boys, save the dick measuring contest for later, and just enjoy the moment. Please?" she said sternly.  
"Sorry." Ten said. She was definitely a teacher. Clara enjoyed each cock equally. As she sucked one, she jerked the other, so that both Doctor's didn't feel left out. Both Doctor's moaned, almost in unison. Clara gave each cock a lick on the tip before standing up. She removed her jeans and pants, giving the Doctor's a good look at her ass. She sat on the sofa and went on all fours. She waved her ass, inviting each Doctor over. Eleven moved to put his cock by her face. Ten, however, moved his cock right by Clara's by now dripping wet pussy. Ten rubbed his cock by her entrance, teasing her. Clara took Eleven's cock right down her throat. Ten then thrust his cock right into her. Clara moaned on Eleven's cock. Ten thrusted harder and harder. He had a lot of energy. Eleven started to thrust his own cock in and our of Clara's mouth slowly. Clara loved the sensation of being fucked like this. She let the boys fuck her like this for a good 10 minutes. Then, Clara swapped sides. She quickly took Ten's cock down her throat. She could taste herself all over it. The taste made her suck it harder. Eleven placed his cock inside her. His technique was different from Ten's. He must have learned a lot in the 300 years between him and Ten. Ten's technique was not bad either. He fucked Clara's mouth with precision, making sure he enjoyed it as much as he could without making Clara choke. She noticed that Eleven was bringing her to an orgasm. She moaned all over Ten's cock as her pussy came all over Eleven's cock. At this point, the Doctor's paused, thinking Clara needed a second to breath. Clara took the opportunity to switch things up again. She got up and lied down on the TARDIS console. She spread her legs yet again.  
"C'mon boys. I'm not finished with you yet." she said teasingly.  
"On the TARDIS controls, are you mad? She's not some appliance for you to do with as you please." Eleven responded, looking offended at the very idea of shagging someone on his beloved TARDIS.  
The TARDIS responded with a beep.  
"Sexy disagrees with you." Clara said. Ten moved first. He put his cock back inside Clara's pussy. Clara moaned. She was loving Ten's cock more and more by the second. Eleven, it seemed, had changed his mind. He slapped Clara's face with his cock. Clara gasped. She grabbed the Doctor's cock and stroked it. Some pre-cum leaked out, and Clara licked it up. It tasted unlike human cum. It tasted better. She began sucking his cock again. Before she could get another sneak preview, the Doctor's swapped places again. Clara grabbed Ten's cock and stroked it. Some more pre-cum leaked out, and Clara licked it up again. It tasted the same as Eleven's, who was now fucking Clara. He held onto her legs, clearly worried she would fall off. Clara had to admit, as kinky as this was, fucking on the TARDIS console was uncomfortable. She got off the console and walked up the stairs. The Doctor's watched her ass sway as she walked. Clara turned and noticed their starring. She played with her tits, teasing them even more.  
"Come on, boys. Let's go to my room." she said. Then, she walked off.  
"Where did you find this one?" Ten asked.  
"Long story. Bloody glad I did though." Eleven answered. They found Clara on her bed. She was sitting on the edge, her pussy hidden by her legs.  
"Now boys, I have a suspicion that you're holding back. Whatever you have at your disposal, believe me, I can take it. Now, one of you gets to lie down, while I ride your cock, the other one gets to fuck me in the ass." Clara proposed. She smiled sexily. Ten, predictably, moved first. He lied down just next to Clara. Clara sat on his cock easily. She moaned as his entire member entered her, and then again as Ten gave her a playful slap on the ass and grabbed her tits once again. Eleven bent Clara forward, and slowly but surely, put his cock into her ass. It was difficult at first, but very soon, the two Doctor's had an excellent rhythm down. They thrusted as if they shared the same mind (which, Clara had to remind herself, they did) and each thrust made Clara scream. She had not been fucked like this in years. And the sensation was blowing her mind. Soon, she felt the urge to indulge in her ultimate fetish: dirty talk.  
"Oh yeah! Fuck me, boys. Make me your little TARDIS whore. Oh, that feels good!" she screamed. These words only made the Doctor fuck her harder. Then, they moved her. Clara knelled up. Ten was now behind and Eleven in front. Clara had not tried this position before. She wrapped one arm around Ten and the other around Eleven. Each of the Doctor's held her legs. Then they started fucking, and Clara discovered why they had moved her. This position let them fuck her harder than ever. Clara screamed yet again.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! Yes, that's it. That's it, I'm cumming. Oh, I'm cumming. Let me cum all over your cocks. Please! Oh, FUCK!" Clara screamed. She climaxed for the second time. This drove both of the Doctor's over the edge. Clara lied down. Both Doctor's aimed their cocks at her face.  
"Go on boys, I want you to explode all over my face. Make my face white with your thick cum." Clara commanded. That last bit of dirty talk did the trick. They came, and their cocks launched load after load of cum on Clara's face. One cock alone shot far more cum than a human's cock did, but the two combined were overwhelming. As the Doctor's recovered their breath, Clara licked up all of their cum. She grinned. They had centuries more experience than her, and she was still better at this than them.  
"Well, that was fun." she said, as she licked up the final drop. "Now, haven't you boys got something to fix?"


End file.
